Out of Time
by Digger3000
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are fighting about Jimmy's latest invention. But when Cindy's jealousy goes to far, will Jimmy be able to save the day, or is he...Out of Time?(DONE)
1. The Light Thingy

Out of Time  
---5 days ago, Jimmy went into his lab and locked it down tight. No one had  
seen him since, until today.---  
---The knob slowly turned and the door creaked open.---  
Jimmy: "I've finally done it! And with a false sense of suspense too!"  
Sheen: "Cool Jimmy! Done what?"  
Jimmy: "See these two little lights on the sides of my head?"  
Sheen: "Wow Jimmy, you put lights on your head!"  
Jimmy: "Yes, I put myself through excruciating pain and risked damaging my  
entire frontal lobe just to put lights in my head. No Sheen, there not just  
lights."  
Sheen: "What are they for then?"  
Jimmy: "Well, you know I have time travel technology, but it's very bulky."  
Sheen: "Yes, and thank you for not using big words."  
Jimmy: "These lights are the outside of the Neutron Frontal Head Mounted  
Portable On-Demand Space Time Continuum Alteration Unit or NFHMPODSTCAU."  
Sheen: "Uh, can I just call it the light thingy?"  
Jimmy: "Sure."  
Sheen: "So how does it work?"  
Jimmy: "All I have to do is think about a time in the past, and I'm there."  
Sheen: "Cool, can I see?"  
Jimmy: "See how I have a watch on? I'll think about when I was still in the  
lab and I'll take off my watch. So you should see it disappear."  
Sheen: "Ok."  
---Jimmy thought about a time when he was just in his lab---  
---The lights on the side of his head started to blink---  
Sheen: "Hey, the lights are blinking."  
Jimmy: "I know, that means its working. Now, I need to concentrate."  
---The lights started blinking faster and faster---  
---Jimmy's vision got wavy and blurry and finally he saw a flash of light.  
Then his vision was replaced by his own lab---  
Jimmy: "Cool, it worked."  
---Jimmy took off his watch and then thought about the present time. He saw  
another flash of light and then he was back with Sheen---  
Sheen: "Cool Jimmy! Your watch just disappeared into nowhere."  
Jimmy: "Great, it worked. I think I'll show this at school tomorrow." 


	2. Brain Wars

Jimmy: "And so you see how the NFHMPODSTCAU works. But you can call it the  
light thingy."  
Jimmy Thinking: "4, 3, 2, 1."  
Cindy: "That is the stupidest most pointless useless moronic mindless  
display of pure and utter idiot's garbage I've ever had to suffer through  
Nerdtron!"  
Jimmy: "Oh, I see you had to meet your insult quota today. You just can't  
deal with the fact that I'm a lot smarter than you!"  
Cindy: "You aren't smarter than a napkin!"  
Jimmy: "I have napkins smarter than you Vortex."  
Ms. Fowl: "I love when they fight like that. It gives me time to watch some  
of that T.V. we teachers aren't supposed to watch...say nothing of this!"  
Cindy: "Alright you neutral dork, you just keep thinking you're smarter  
than me. But I'll prove that you're not!"  
---Cindy went straight home after school, Libby came over too---  
Cindy: "I can't believe I even have to live across the street from that  
nerd!"  
Libby: "I know. What did you get this house cheap or something?"  
Cindy: "I don't know, I didn't pay for the freakin house!"  
Libby: "Sorry!"  
Cindy: "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I'm just really mad  
at Neutron."  
Libby: "I know. Can you believe that guy thinking he's smarter than you."  
Cindy: "No Libby, he is smarter than me. I'm smart enough to know that. The  
guy's a genius."  
Libby: "But today in class you said you would prove you were smarter than  
him. How are you gonna do that if your not smarter?"  
Cindy: "I thought I could try to make it look like I'm smarter by inventing  
something like he does."  
Libby: "Like what?"  
Cindy: "Like a rocket or something. Yeah, I could make a rocket like his."  
Libby: "But you don't have the equipment and stuff."  
Cindy: "I've got a credit card and I know where an auto parts store is. And  
I may not be as smart as Neutron but I'm close. I could build a rocket if I  
wanted!"  
Libby: "Yeah, you go girl!"  
---Later that day, Cindy took said credit card to said auto parts store and  
got to work on her very own rocket. She hadn't been seen for days (Déjà  
vu?) but 4 days later, she came out of the auto parts store ---  
Cindy: "Yes!! I did it!"  
---As you may have guessed, Cindy could wait to rub Neutron's nose in the  
fact that she was smarter! She ran to Jimmy's house and pounded on the  
door. Jimmy answered---  
Cindy: "Oh Neutron!"  
Jimmy: "What Vortex?"  
Cindy: "May I introduce you to the Vortex 3000." 


	3. The Tragedy

---Jimmy's mouth gaped wide open---  
Jimmy: "W-w-where did you buy that?"  
Cindy: "Oh Neutron, as much as I'd love to slug you right now I'm  
going to ignore what you said. It's obvious that you're just jealous  
because I'm more of a genius than you are now!"  
Jimmy: "Building a rocket out of crappy discount auto parts does not  
a genius make. How does it run anyway?"  
Cindy: "Oh it must be 10 times better than yours. I'll show you. Come  
on Libby, let's go."  
Libby: "I won't get in that death trap."  
Cindy: "Libby! What happened to 'go girl'?"  
Libby: "You go! I'm not getting in some homemade bomb threat."  
Cindy: "Fine! I'll fly it myself."  
---Cindy got in her rocket and started it up---  
Jimmy: "Sounds good so far."  
Cindy: "Of course it does."  
---She stepped on the gas and took the craft up in the air---  
Cindy: "Wahoo! It works. It actually works! I'm a genius!"  
Jimmy: "I can't believe it. It really works! What if Cindy really is  
smarter than me? Nah."  
---The engine suddenly started to sputter---  
Cindy: "Oh no!"  
Jimmy: "You know my first rocket did that. Wait a minute, then it  
fell to the ground!"  
---The rocket lost control and started spiraling toward the ground---  
Cindy: "AHHHHHHH!!!! Help!!!! Neutron!!!!!"  
Jimmy: "Oh, is that the 'genius' calling for my help?"  
Cindy: "AHHHH"  
---The rocket crashed right into the ground---  
Jimmy: "Oh yeah, she's really smarter than me. I guess I'd better  
help her out of the hole."  
---Jimmy pulled the wrecked rocket to find Cindy's lifeless body---  
Libby: "Jimmy you idiot! Did you think she was gonna survive that  
crash."  
Jimmy: "Of course not. I just though I'd teach her a lesson."  
Libby: "The woman is dead fool!"  
Jimmy: "I know. I'll go back in time to save her. But first I'm gonna  
go get some ice cream."  
Libby: "I can't believe you. Don't you care about Cindy?"  
Jimmy: "You obviously don't notice but Cindy's not nice to me. She  
thinks she's smarter that me but she's just jealous is what she is. Now if  
you'll excuse me, I'm late for my appointment with some ice cream." 


	4. It Didn't Work

---Sheen came into the candy bar---  
Sheen: "Hey Jimmy, is Cindy really dead."  
Jimmy: "She sure is."  
Sheen: "But isn't that...bad?"  
Jimmy: "Yeah but I'll use the light thingy to save her, later. Want some  
ice cream?"  
Sheen: "Ok."  
Jimmy: "I really should save Cindy now. Save me some ice cream."  
---Jimmy thought about the time he showed the light thingy to his class---  
---The lights on the light thingy started blinking and Jimmy's vision got  
wavy and blurry. Then he saw a flash of light and he was suddenly back at  
school---  
Cindy: "That is the stupidest most pointless useless moronic mindless  
display of pure and utter idiot's garbage I've ever had to suffer through  
Nerdtron!"  
Jimmy: "I'm not going to let that bother me today Cindy."  
Cindy: "I don't care what you say, what did you say?"  
Jimmy: "I'm not fighting with you today."  
Cindy: "This is weird. How am I supposed to meet my insult quota today?"  
---Jimmy saw another flash of light and he was back home---  
Jimmy: "Hmm, why am I not at the candy bar."  
---Jimmy went across the street to Cindy's house---  
Jimmy: "Hello Mrs. Neutron. Can I talk to Cindy?"  
Mrs. Neutron: "What? Get out of my house you hateful little idiot!!"  
Jimmy: "What are you talking about?"  
---Memories suddenly rushed into Jimmy's head. Memories of the past few  
days that were different because of what he changed in the past---  
---After school that day, Cindy went home trying to figure out why Jimmy  
wasn't fighting with her. She went for a ride on her bike when the chain  
broke off and she accidentally rode into oncoming traffic. She was killed  
in a crash---  
Jimmy: "AH! Oh no."  
---Jimmy ran to Sheen's house---  
Jimmy: "Sheen! It didn't work. It didn't work Sheen!"  
Sheen: "What didn't work?"  
Jimmy: "Sheen, I need you to trust me, and I need you to use every ounce of  
brain power you've ever had to concentrate and focus on what I'm saying."  
Sheen: "Ok Jimmy. What?"  
Jimmy: "I tried to go back in time to save Cindy, but it didn't work."  
Sheen: "Well try again."  
Jimmy: "That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" 


	5. Out of Time

Jimmy: "Ok, this time I'll make sure I save her without causing anything  
else to happen."  
---Jimmy thought about that day once again---  
---His vision went blurry and wavy again and the lights started blinking  
again---  
---He saw a flash of light again and he was back in the past again---  
---He arrived just in time to see Cindy leaving her house on a bike. He  
hopped in the hover car and followed her---  
---Just as he saw the accident that was about to happen, he piloted the  
hover car into Cindy to push her out of the way---  
Cindy: "Whoa!"  
---She skidded across the road but Jimmy got hit by the car instead---  
---Jimmy woke up in the hospital---  
Jimmy: "Oh, what happened?"  
---Cindy came in sitting in a wheelchair---  
Cindy: "Well Neutron, you laying in a hospital with shattered bones and  
agonizing pain. All I need now is a personal servant and it'll be like I'm  
in one of my dreams."  
Jimmy: "Very funny Vortex."  
---Cindy wheeled closer to the hospital bed---  
Cindy: "Hey Jimmy?"  
Jimmy: "Could you save the insults for later? I'm already in the hospital."  
Cindy: "So I see. Hey, I heard you....got yourself in this hospital  
because...you were saving me."  
Jimmy: "That's right."  
Cindy: "How did you know there would be an accident?"  
Jimmy: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
Cindy: "We've been to a planet full of eggs on spaceships made of amusement  
park rides. I think I'll believe anything.  
---Jimmy told her the whole story---  
Cindy: "So you've been trying to save me? Why?"  
Jimmy: "I didn't want you to die."  
Cindy: "Uh, yeah you did. You know how this works. I hate you, you hate me.  
Remember?"  
Jimmy: "I guess so."  
Cindy: "But uh...it was really nice of you to save me though. Thanks."  
Jimmy: "Well its not like I haven't had to save you from certain death  
before."  
Cindy: "I know."  
Jimmy: "So, are you ok?"  
Cindy: "Just a little dislocated leg. I'd better get back to my room."  
Jimmy: "Ok."  
---Cindy started to leave---  
Jimmy: "Wait."  
---Cindy came back---  
Cindy: "Yes Neutron?"  
Jimmy: "When...I heard that you were dead...well, I freaked out. I mean, if you  
ever died and there was nothing I could do about, I...I wouldn't be able to  
stand it."  
Cindy: "Really? Why?"  
Jimmy: "Isn't it obvious Cindy? If you were such a genius you would have  
realized that I"  
Cindy: "That you what?"  
Jimmy: "That I like you Cindy."  
Cindy: "Really?"  
Jimmy: "Yeah, and I don't hate you."  
Cindy: "Wow."  
Jimmy: "I know you hate me but I like you anyway."  
Cindy: "No, you were right Jimmy, I am just jealous because you're a  
genius. I never even hated you anyway. I actually like you too."  
Jimmy: "Really?"  
Cindy: "Yeah, but I really do need to get back to my room."  
Jimmy: "Ok."  
---Cindy left---  
Jimmy: "I can't believe I said that! She doesn't really like me. What was I  
thinking? I know."  
---Jimmy thought about the time just before he told Cindy he liked her---  
---The lights started blinking and his vision got wavy and blurry and he  
saw a flash of light, but he did not go back in time---  
Jimmy: "Oh no! The light thingy must have been damaged in the crash. I  
guess there's no turning back now."  
---Jimmy over came the pain of his broken bones and got out of bed. He ran  
to Cindy's room---  
Jimmy: "Cindy!"  
Cindy: "Jimmy, what are you doing here?"  
Jimmy: "There's no turning back Cindy so I might as well tell you."  
Cindy: "Tell me what? How much morphine did they give you?"  
Jimmy: "I'm not high Cindy, but I have to tell you. I lied. I don't like  
you, I love you! I love you more than life and science it self! I tried to  
go back and stop myself from telling you because I know you couldn't  
possible like me."  
Cindy: "But I do like you. I really do."  
---Cindy wheeled over to Jimmy, pulled him close and kissed him---  
Cindy: "Do you believe me now?"  
Jimmy: "I think so."  
---Just then, a doctor came in carrying a large surgical instrument---  
Doctor: "I just came in to check on you Cindy, Whoa!"  
---The doctor tripped and accidentally stabbed Jimmy through a lung---  
Jimmy: "Ahhhh!"  
Cindy: "Jimmy!! I'll call another, less clumsy doctor."  
Jimmy: "There's not enough time. I know about this kind of injury, I only  
have about 6 minutes until I bleed to death."  
Cindy: "Then use the light thingy!"  
Jimmy: "Its broken."  
Cindy: "Just concentrate harder! I don't want you to die either but I'm not  
smart enough to save you!"  
Jimmy: "Even if I could go back, something else bad could happen to me. The  
same thing happened to you!"  
Cindy: "Then go back to the beginning and stop all of this from happening."  
Jimmy: "But then you would forget that you like me."  
Cindy: "Jimmy, I like you past, present, and future. You have to save  
yourself. You're almost Out of Time." 


	6. Finally

Jimmy: "Think, think, think! Brain Blast! Cindy, I have an idea, but it's  
tricky and painful."  
Cindy: "Sounds great! What is it?"  
---Jimmy reached for one of the lights on his head and pulled as hard as he  
could. He ripped the light thingy out of his own head---  
Jimmy: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Cindy: "Are you ok?"  
Jimmy: "Would I being doing this if I didn't love you?"  
---Jimmy pulled part of the light thingy off. It was a part with a button---  
Jimmy: "Now what I'm about to do is unsafe. Are you sure you want to do  
it?"  
Cindy: "I've never been more sure of anything!"  
---Jimmy shoved the light thingy into Cindy's head---  
Cindy: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Jimmy: "Now, as soon as I push this button, I want you to think about the  
day before I showed the light thingy to the class."  
Cindy: "Got it."  
Jimmy: "Wait. One more thing before we do this."  
---A bleeding Jimmy limped to a bleeding Cindy and kissed her one more time-  
--  
Jimmy: "This might not work, but we have to do it."  
---Jimmy pushed the button and Cindy thought about that day---  
---The lights started to blink and their vision became wavy and blurry---  
---They both saw a flash of light and then, they were back home---  
---Jimmy ran to Cindy's house---  
Jimmy: "Cindy! It worked!"  
---Cindy felt her head---  
Cindy: "Hey, where's the light thingy?"  
Jimmy: "I destroyed it."  
Cindy: "Are we healed? How?"  
Jimmy: "That button I pushed was the ERT, the Emergency Reset Button. I  
designed it so that if I pushed that button I would return to the time that  
I activated it and it would erase itself from history. It never existed,  
and it never will."  
Cindy: "So all that stuff that happened never happened?"  
Jimmy: "Right."  
Cindy: "Do we still like each other?"  
Jimmy: "I don't know. Do we?"  
Cindy: "I think we do."  
Jimmy: "Don't ever scare me by dying again."  
Cindy: "Ok, I'll try not to get slaughtered."  
Jimmy: "Hey, tomorrow we can go down to the auto parts store and build you  
a rocket."  
Cindy: "Cool, that sounds great."  
Jimmy: "We'll take your credit card."  
Cindy: "Hey, why do we have to take my credit card? Why don't we take  
yours?"  
Jimmy: "No! Yours!"  
Cindy: "Yours!"  
Jimmy: "Its just like old times isn't it?"  
Cindy: "Yeah...but we're still taking your credit card!"  
Jimmy: "Whatever you say Cindy."  
THE END! 


End file.
